1. Field of the Invention
The invention starts from a method of brazing directionally solidified or monocrystalline components.
2. Discussion of Background
Welding and brazing are the commonest methods of restoring contours and of joining gas-turbine components which are produced by a casting process in a conventional manner. Due to higher efficiencies and thus higher turbine-inlet temperatures of the gas turbines, however, components which have better material properties at higher temperatures have become necessary. This can be achieved by improved materials or by directionally solidified or monocrystalline components. These materials or components are difficult to weld; therefore it has been attempted to repair such components by brazing. By fine-gap brazing with a gap width of less than 0.1 mm, it was possible to partly obtain the properties of the parent material in the applied material. At gap widths of greater than 0.1 mm, however, only low mechanical strength values of the applied brazing deposit could be produced in components solidified in a directional and monocrystalline manner.